House of Anubis Season 2 My version: Sequel
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Sequel to House of Anubis Season 2 my version. Please read the first story first!  The students are now 18 and in their senior year. They think this year will be a breeze, but are quickly mistaken... Story is better than the summary so... Read it :
1. Chapter 1

**I promised a sequel and here it is! But please, If you havn't read the first story, go read that then come back and read this one! Review how you think I did!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA if you couldn't tell…**

**Nina's POV**

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" I gasped when I heard these words. Fabian, the man I was in love with, was down on one knee asking me to marry him! I was shocked and it must of shown on my face. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Fabian… I love you with all my heart…. Of course I'll marry you!" I said. There were tears of joy streaming down my face. Fabian smiled the widest smile I've ever seen then he stood up grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. This was one of the most life changing thing that had ever happened in my 18 year old life- it was the best thing that had happened in my life. We continued to kiss then we broke apart and went home. We decided not to tell anyone in the house about the engagement.

"Wait… Doesn't everyone already know about the surprise though?" I asked him remembering everyone saying I would love it. Fabian began to laugh.

"I didn't think I could trust them, so I only told Mick. Everyone else thinks were going to move in together and buy a summer house in Paris." Fabian said laughing. I joined in with the laughter. We pulled up to Alfie's house 5 minutes later.

"How was the date?" Amber said as we walked in the door. She was grinning like you would not believe.

"It was great!" I said smiling. I took everything I had not to run around screaming with Amber about my engagement.

"So what do you think about Paris?" Amber said. Me and Fabian tried to hold back laughter.

"Umm.. Me and Fabian are going to talk it over some other time." I said. "Right now we just wanna be here. Fabian actually changed his mind about the Paris thing. It's just not the right time." Amber nodded then walked away. I looked at Fabian who was trying to stifle a laugh. I was doing the same. Everyone was on the roof night swimming and we decided to join them. We got our bathing suits on the got in the elevator.

"Do you think we should just tell them when were on the roof?" Fabian asked.

"No… I'll make sure Amber notices and she'll make it a big thing for everyone." I said smiling. The elevator stopped and we walked out towards the pool.

"There are the lovebirds!" Mick shouted from the water. We just laughed and put our towels down. I thought this would be the perfect time to show off my new ring.

"Amber." I said. She turned around. "Hand me that float?" I said pointing at the float with the hand I wore the ring on. Amber raced out of the water and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER?" She said grabbing my hand.

"Oh, this? Just my engagement ring." I said smiling. Amber screamed again this time pulling me into a hug and jumping up and down.

"YOUR ENGAGED!" She said squealing. Everyone was running over. The girls screaming at the ring, the guys patting Fabian on the back congratulating him. This was the beginning to an interesting night….

**Yay! First chapter's done(: Tell me what you think should happen! Review! Anonymous reviews appreciated too! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I posted the first chapter a couple hours ago and sadly, no reviews. Lots of hits, but no reviews. I hate going through this when you start a story. If you liked it, comment. If you didn't, give me advice. If you have a question, ask me! Thanks(: Enjoy!**

**Amber's POV**

Nina was engaged.. To Fabian. This is the most wonderful night ever! Nina sat with the girls around the pool telling us about the proposal, and we all gushed over the ring. All the boys were talking to Fabian about it. I think they were all shocked that Fabian- The shyest guy I know- would have the guts to ask Nina to marry him. Their engagement got me thinking about me and Alfie. It wasn't fair. We had been dating the same amount of time as them! Our two year anniversary was in 2 days! Why didn't I get a ring? Did Alfie not love me? I decided I'm going to confront him about it tonight. We all stopped smothering Nina and Fabian and we went in the pool. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and we all looked happily in love. Everyone in the house hung out as a couple. I told Alfie I was tired and we told everyone we were going to go to our room. They said goodbye and we left. Me and Alfie began to talk in the elevator.

"Can you believe that Alfie? Nina and Fabian… Engaged! Wow!" I said. I was stilled shocked by the whole thing. Alfie pressed the 1st floor button and then replied.

"I would never have guessed that Fabian had it in him!"

"Me either…" It was silent for a moment. "So Alfie. Why is it that they are engaged and were not? We've been dating the same amount of time as them, and you havn't even brought up marrying me!" I said. I sounded a little bitchier than I intended to, but I wanted to know.

"Amber…. Are we really ready to get _married_?…" Alfie asked with an awkward expression on his face.

"I am! I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you apparently don't love me enough to propose." I said getting angry.

"This is the first time you have ever mentioned marrying me!" Alfie said astonished.

"Listen Alfie, I need to know that we have a future. I need some one that is marriage material. Some day soon, I would like to get married. And I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Okay, let me just say that I love you too, and we do have a future. But this is the first time I have ever heard you talk about getting married. Is it because Nina is getting married so you think you have to? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, but were only 18!" Alfie said. He did make a good point…

"Well, as long as I know that some day we could get married… I guess its okay…" I said giving in.

"Trust me, I would love to marry you, but now isn't the time." Alfie said to me.

"Fine Alfie! Just drop it!" I yelled and went to the common room.

**I'm not sure if I'm a big fan of this chapter. Not that great. What do you think? Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**izzi08- Sorry, but Mara is with Mick!**

**To everyone else that reviewed- Thanks! Appreciate your comments and I'm also gonna try to make the chapters longer because I realize they look long on Microsoft Word, but the chapters are actually very short…**

**Some of you are going to want to kill me for this chapter… So tell me what you think….(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my ideas… Blah blah blah…**

**Patricia's POV**

Last night was shocking. No, beyond shocking. Whatever is more surprising then shocking is what it was. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are actually going to get married. This is crazy. They are so young! What's next? Nina getting pregnant? Geez, were too young for engagement rings or pregnancies or anything like that. I'm just glad me and Jerome aren't moving to fast like everyone else in this house. When we were leaving the pool, I heard Amber yelling at Alfie about getting married. Blagh, they are so stupid.

The morning after their big announcement was rough for me. I woke up and rushed to the bathroom having to throw up. Disgusting. I felt sick to my stomach. I got up and went to eat breakfast. Maybe I'm just hungry I thought to myself. It smelled like someone had went out and got breakfast this morning, but when I went downstairs, I saw Jerome cooking! It smelled delicious. I had a piece of french toast, a waffle, an omelet, and some orange juice. I was starving! I ate very quickly, then I felt like taking a nap so I went to bed again. I felt like this for a few more days then I noticed something… I was late on that thing us girls use tampons for… Uh oh…

It was Saturday morning and I decided to talk to Nina about it. She's the only one I could trust with this. I explained to her what happened and waited for a response.

"Patricia… Are you sure you… Your… _Pregnant?_" Nina asked looking uneasy.

"Well, you know what happened! Morning sickness, being overly hungry, and napping… It sounds like it to me. And I'm late!" I told her. I was sure, but I needed to confirm it and I wanted Nina to come with me. "So will you come buy a test with me? Please Nina, I can't do this alone…" I said tears coming to my eyes. Nina leaned over and gave me a hug. I began to sob into her shoulder.

"Patricia, don't cry! Everything will be okay… don't worry…. Let's leave now!" Nina said getting up. We put our day clothes on then got the limo to take us to the store. We walked over to the aisle containing pregnancy tests and stopped."Which do I buy?" I said. This was very stressful…

"Try one with five in the box… Here." She said handing me one. We walked up to the counter and paid for it. The cashier looked from me to the box and back at me. She scoffed and gave me a "whatta slut" look. I held back tears and walked into the bathroom. Nina waited outside the stall and I came out holding the tests.

"We have to wait 5 minutes…" I said. These are going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life.

"Patricia, if you are… you know… Pregnant… Then were all going to be there for you." Nina said reassuringly. I nodded then looked at the clock. Three minutes down, 2 to go…

"Are you going to tell Jerome?" She said looking at the floor.

"Depends what the tests say. And I guess its time to find out." Realizing it had been 5 minutes now. I looked at the first test… Positive. I let out a whimper and the tears starting falling. I looked at the second- False. Now I was getting confused. The third- False. This is a good sign… Fourth- Positive. More tears fell… And the fifth- Positive. I didn't know what to do so I turned to Nina. She looked confused.

"So what does this mean?" I asked her.

"I think this means you and Jerome should go to the doctor and check it out there…" Nina said unsure of what to do. Great. I thought to myself. I'm going to have a kid with a guy who is definitely not ready to have the responsibility of having a child, and I'm going to look like a fat, gothic whale. My life is just fabulous. I thought sarcastically.

**Ahh! Please don't kill me! I've been planning this for a while! Don't kill me, just comment instead! Tell me if Patricia should have a false pregnancy or a real one! Thanks in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got a good amount of comments on the last chapter. Some of you are pissed(: Ha! I'm not sure if Patricia is going to be pregnant or not, I'm just gonna decide while I'm writing. And thanks for everyone that reviewed! Keep it up(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA… Duh…**

**Jerome's POV**

It was a Sunday morning and everyone was still asleep, so me and Alfie decided to pull a prank on everyone. We met in the downstairs common room.

"So what are you thinking?" I asked Alfie when I walked in. He slept down the hall from there so he was there first.

"Eh… Well, who should we prank? Nothing with Amber or Patricia… That would backfire…" Alfie said and I nodded.

"Mick and Mara? No! Fabian and Nina! I have the perfect prank for Nina…" I said with a grin coming to my face. "We should get the box Nina keeps her engagement ring in and we should replace the ring with a Ring Pop. You know, those lollipop things that are shaped like rings? She would flip out!"

"Jerome…" Alfie said with a stern face. "That is the greatest prank ever!" He said and his face lit up with excitement. We walked upstairs to Nina and Fabians room with the Ring Pop. We opened the door and they were still asleep. I saw Nina's engagement ring box and I grabbed it. Alfie opened it and took the real ring out, then I put the candy ring in the box and put it back where it was. We stifled our laughter and walked out of the room and shut the door. We burst out in laughter when we got in the elevator!

"What should we do with this?" Alfie said holding up the ring.

"Let's put it somewhere so she wont freak out _too _much." I said.

"Let's tie it to a string and put it dangling from the ceiling fan in the kitchen!" Alfie said.

"Alfie my friend, your are pure genius." I said with a smirk. We tied ring up, then began to cook breakfast. I heard Patricia throwing up but she just has the flu and Nina was with her right now anyway. We called for everyone to come for breakfast. Then we heard Nina scream.

"WHERE IS MY ENGAGEMENT RING?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "JEROME! ALFIE! WHERE IS MY RING?" She barreled down the stairs and came up to us. We pointed at the table and she saw it. She grabbed it from the string and put the ring on. She took the candy one out of her pocket and threw it at our heads. She was furious.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JEROME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEND A LITTLE LESS TIME PLAYING PRANKS ON PEOPLE AND A LITTLE MORE TIME FOCUSING ON IF YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS PREGNANT OR NOT!" Right after the words escaped her mouth her eyes widened. She covered her mouth and looked at Patricia who was just as stunned as Nina. Everyone was in shock with their mouths hanging open. Patricia looked from Nina, to me, to everyone else then ran out of the room. Nina went to chase her but I stopped her and said I would go. I went up to our room where Patricia was on our bed sobbing.

"Patricia… What's going on?" I said as I sat next to her. She looked up but not at me.

"I havn't been feeling well and throwing up in the mornings. I'm also very hungry and I'm always tired. And I'm late, so me and Nina went to the store to buy a pregnancy test. We bought the one with five in the box then I took the tests. Two were false, Three were positive. We weren't sure what to do, so now I have to go to the doctor and see if I am…" Patricia said with tears running down her cheek. I picked her up and put her in my lap. I held on to her tightly and tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay. Come on. Get dressed. We should go now to make sure." I said and helped her up. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. We got ready then headed to the doctors office. When we arrived it wasn't busy at all. We went and saw the doctor immediately.

"So what seems to be the issue?" The doctor asked us.

"I think I'm pregnant." Patricia said. She explained it to the doctor and he nodded.

"Let me just take a blood sample and I'll tell you. Alright?" He said and got a needle from the desk. Patricia squeezed my hand tightly when he took her blood- She hates needles. The doctor left and I pulled Patricia onto my lap and held on to her. We waited in silence for five minutes then the doctor came back in. He gave us a paper, then walked out of the room. We looked at the paper and it said Patricia's name then under it said a bunch of doctor stuff we didn't understand. At the bottom it said " Results: False." Patricia hugged me and got so excited! She wasn't pregnant! She just had the flu! Thank God! We walked out of the office and headed home smiling the entire ride.

**There! You happy now? She's not pregnant!… For now(; **

**REVIEW!;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure how many people are gonna like this chapter! Some of you will hate it, and some of you will love it. I got this idea by people telling me how they wouldn't mind it or would have liked for this to happen. Well, nothing you can do about it now! Here it is(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and my ideas…**

**Mara's POV**

We decided to have a girls day. Patricia had gotten good news, Nina had gotten great news, and we all needed to catch up. We went on a day cruise around some islands while the guys went scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef. I wanted to get some exercise and climb Ayers Rock, but they said that was too hard and just wanted to hang out. That was fine by me, so we left at 8:30 in the morning and caught the first cruise of the day. We all pulled up a sun chair near the pool to get some sun.

"So, Mara, how are you and Mick going?" Amber asked me as she put on her Gucci sunglasses and laid down on the chair.

"Were doing good! It's nice to spend time with him. We've been really busy though and that's why I'm glad were all together today!" I said cheerfully. "How about you and Alfie? Are you guys good?"

"Well…" Amber began. "We got into a fight the other night. It was all Nina and Fabian's fault too!" Amber said pouting.

"Me? What did I do?" Nina said. She looked really confused.

"You and Fabian had to be all cute and happy and in love, so he proposed! But now I'm mad that Alfie hasn't asked me to marry him yet! Our 2 year anniversary was two days ago, and it was great… but it would have been amazing if he had proposed like Fabian…" Amber replied getting upset.

"It's okay Amber! Alfie does love you, but he's not ready for marriage right now." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I suppose you could be right."

"Mhm… So how are you doing Patricia?" I asked changing the subject. She looked up from her magazine then answered.

"Much better now that I know I'm not pregnant. And I'm over the flu too, so this is good!" Patricia said sounding happy. "What about you Nina?"

"Well I'm engaged to the guy I'm in love with. Could life be better?" We all laughed. We began to talk about magazines and movies and about the guys. In the middle of our conversation Patricia got a phone call and got up to talk to them.

"I wonder what that's about…" I said to Nina and Amber.

"It looks serious.. Do you think something happened to the guys?" Nina said starting to worry. I started to worry too. Amber was trying to reassure us.

"No, guys don't worry. They're totally safe! Its fine… Its fine… Its gonna be okay…" She said. I'm not sure if she was trying to convince us or herself. Patricia walked over with tear filled eyes and a worried expression on her face.

"It was the doctor's office…" She said. We all became worried. "They think they made a mistake and need to see me as soon as possible. They said later tonight or very early tomorrow is best.." She said with a very scared look in her eyes. She began to cry. "What if I'm pregnant and they made a mistake?"

"Don't worry Patricia… It'll be okay. Should we leave and go back at the next island or do you wanna go in the morning?" I asked her trying to choose my words carefully.

"Will you guys be really mad at me if I wanna leave at the next island?"

"No! Of course not! We'll tell the captain its an emergency!" We all began saying to her. Nina was patting her on the back saying its going to be okay while Amber and I went to the captain and explained. At the next island we got a ride back to Sydney and we went straight to the office.

"I got a call from the doctor? My name is Patricia Williamson." Patricia told the women at the front desk.

"Oh! Patricia! Yes, please follow Melanie." She said and a women came and led us to and office.

"The doctor will be right with you." She said and shut the door.

"This is where me and Jerome saw the doctor last time. He wasn't very friendly. Probably because we thought we were teen parents." Patricia explained to us. We heard a knock on the door and someone peeked there head in the door.

"Patricia Williamson?" Patricia nodded. "I'm doctor Smith. Nice to meet you." He said and shook our hands. "This usually doesn't happen.. But we had a mix up… We gave you someone else's test results. I'm very sorry! Here are you results…" He handed us the paper and said sorry. He left us in shock as we stared at the paper.

**Birth Mother: Patricia Williamson**

**Birth Father: Jerome Clarke**

**Results: Positive**

**Weeks into Pregnancy: 8 weeks, 1 day**

**Next appointment: To be verified with front desk.**

We all stared at the paper in shock. Patricia was crying and we were all sitting around her giving her hugs. We walked up to the front desk and she made an appointment for an ultra sound for tomorrow at 4:00. I felt bad… Jerome is not ready for this.. I thought to myself. We walked out of the office and Patricia called Jerome but he didn't answer. Amber called Alfie and asked for Jerome. She handed Patricia the phone and Patricia began to speak with Jerome."Hi Babe. We need to talk about something… The doctor made a mistake."

**Ohhh! Don't kill me(: I had to do this. Lots of people asked for it!**

**And Rosie- Sibuna… I'm especially sorry to you! Don't stop reading because of this… Please? I'm sorry! D;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeeep! So far I have good reviews about last chapter. Thanks! Keep up reviewing and everyone who reads the story- Click review and press a few keys. It will make me very happy! And I have to be happy to write more(:**

**Alfie's POV**

Amber called me for Jerome. I think Patricia needed to talk to him. He had just gotten back from being underwater. Apparently there was a big shark and he needed to come back. The driver drove the boat to a different part of the reef about 3 miles from where we were. Jerome was supposed to go back under but he was still talking to Patricia. Is he… Is he _crying?_ I thought to myself. There were no tears on his face, but it looked like there were tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and sat down. I could hear Patricia crying on the other line. He said he would talk to her later then hung up. He rested his elbows on his knees then put his face in his hands. It was silent for a minute then he looked up at me.

"She's pregnant bro. I'm gonna be a dad." Jerome said to me with a broken look on his face. "I'm not ready. Not even close. Do you think we'll get kicked out of the house?"

"Honestly? I have no idea…" I said then looked him in the eye. "Can I say something to lighten the mood?"

"Sure." He said and turned his head to the ocean.

"Jerome… look at me." He turned to look at me. "This question is very sincere and it is beyond serious." I smirked and said "Name it after me?" Jerome laughed and smacked me on the arm.

"Any kid named Alfie is going to have a terrible life of harassment just because of the name." He said smirking then put his head into his hands again. I was determined to make him feel better.

"Ain't that the truth! How bout a middle name? Pleasee!" I said smiling. Jerome was laughing really hard and he fell on the ground laughing. Then he looked up with a very strict, serious expression.

"No." He said then we started to laugh again. Fabian walked over and gave us a funny look. Then he turned to Jerome.

"Jerome, your up to go." He said.

"Nah, I'll pass." Fabian looked confused by this. "I just got a call from Patricia. The doctor had made a mistake… She's pregnant and your looking at the baby daddy right now!" Jerome replied with a smirk. "Alfie… Were gonna have to teach my kid how to pull pranks like me, and tell jokes like you someday." He was smiling. I think he was getting used to the idea now. Fabian looked worried.

"A kid that's a mix of both of you… I'm moving out!" Fabian said jokingly and we all started to laugh. Mick walked over and we explained what happened.

"This is bad… But you know what'll make it worse?" I said. They all asked what. "If the same thing that happened when Fabian proposed to Nina happens with this. Amber wanted me to marry her right now. We can only hope that she doesn't decide she wants a kid to be like Patricia!" They all laughed.

"A mini Amber sounds like hell…" Jerome said laughing. We all nodded.

"Well baby daddy, think its time to go home and see mommy?" Mick asked Jerome.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good time to leave before she ends up traumatizing your girlfriends." Jerome said with a smirk. We packed up and the driver took us home.

When we got back to the house, it was strangely quiet. Amber was in the common room downstairs, Patricia was looking at her stomach in the mirror- probably imagining herself once she gets really big, and Nina was talking to Mara upstairs. I walked over to Amber and sat down.

"How was scuba diving boo?" She asked. She didn't look up from her magazine though.

"It was good. Would have been better if you were there." I said and she looked up and smiled. "So I hear you guys had an interesting day?"

"You don't know the half of it." She said shaking her head. I laughed and put her on my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and began to talk. "Have you thought any about getting married?" She asked. Of course she would bring this up… I thought.

"Amber…. We talked about this…." I said. She got up, scoffed at me, then walked away. Well, that went well… I thought sarcastically.

**Ha! So what's gonna happen with the pregnant couple? And what will Alfie do about Amber wanting him to propose? That's for me to think of and you to find out(: REVIEW! Thankss!;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay… Not really any new reviews about last chapter. And my story won't move up on the updated list so I don't have a lot of hits either… Well, tell me whatcha think of this chapter I guess(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and my ideas…. If you didn't already know…**

**Mick's POV**

This house is mad. Fabian and Nina are getting married. Patricia is pregnant and it seems Jerome is _excited _about it. And now Amber is bitching at Alfie to marry her. Luckily vacation is almost over- Oh wait! I live with these people for school too. Greattt… I thought sarcastically. Mara had been working me like crazy on my training too. Our relationship revolves around sports! I don't have a normal girlfriend that's okay with just hanging out on the couch making out. No, my girlfriend thinks its romantic to go on a 5 mile run to a hill so we can have a picnic, then run 5 miles back! I think I might actually be losing feelings for Mara. Especially after she cheated on me at the end of the year. I still have a hard time with Alfie, but I've mostly forgiven him. We were all planning on having a sit down dinner with everyone being there. The only problem was it had to be whatever Patricia wanted to eat because of her pregnancy cravings. To bad for me, Patricia was craving fried pickles and a spinach salad. This was more repulsive then shopping with Amber.

"What is _that?_" I said pointing at the garbage on my plate with a disgusted look.

"Don't blame me. It's Patricia's fault…" Mara said. She had cooked this for Patricia. I looked at Patricia and saw scarfing down her food. She looked up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Oh! Did I show you guys the picture of the ultrasound from today?" She said as we shook our heads. She popped up from her seat and went to the couch. She opened the envelope that was sitting on the table in front of the couch. There were pictures inside and we passed them around the table. The girls "Awwwhh-ed" at the pictures until Alfie ruined it.

"Woah! That alien thing is a baby?" Alfie said. "Ohh, I forgot Jerome was the dad. He looks just like his daddy!" This made Patricia angry, so Jerome walked over and whacked Alfie on the back of the head. He yelped then started laughing. Everyone joined into the laughter but when I looked at Amber I saw her giving Alfie the death stare. I think she was still mad about Alfie not wanting to get married right now.

"Amber… Can we talk for a minute?" Alfie said when he saw her.

"Were talking now aren't we?" She said in a snobby tone. It fit the pout on her face perfectly.

"In private?" Alfie said. I think he was going to start begging…

"Is there a ring involved?"

"No, Amber, there is not a ring involved…"

"Then I'm good. We'll talk when there is a ring that you want to give me." She said this as she turned her head away. She's such a bitch…

"Okay guys… Maybe we should give them some space…" Nina said getting up. Fabian grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room. I tried putting my arm around Mara to lead her out of the room, but she sped up and walked in front of me. Patricia was admiring her ultrasound and was going towards the elevator with Jerome. I decided to talk to Mara now too. We went out front.

"Mara… Is something wrong between us? Do you have feelings for Alfie?" I asked her.

"WHAT? I can't believe you would even accuse me of that! You know what Mick? Were over!" She yelled and ran in the house. What just happened?

**I just wrote what I thought of. So don't yell at me! Ha, just review please(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**So your all probably shocked at Mara right now… But I may have to put Mara/Mick drama aside for a second. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this chapter… Guess we'll find out in a sec! Review? Thanks love(;**

**Disclaimer- You know I don't own HoA and it kills me to type that…**

**Fabian's POV**

Well, dinner was interesting. Me and Nina went to our room to discuss wedding plans. We got to our room and Nina walked to the bed with her wedding binder in her hands. We opened it up and were about to start planning when we heard a door slam. I turned to Nina and she just shrugged with a confused look on her face.

"I'm gonna go see what that's about…" She said and walked to the door. "You coming?"

"Sure, why not." We walked down the stairs and ran into Mara who looked pissed. She bumped into my shoulder and ran up the stairs. This isn't going to be pretty… We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Mick sitting in the common room confused.

"What's with Mara?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked at us.

"I asked her if something was wrong and if she had feelings for Alfie, and she freaked out and broke up with me!" He said, still in disbelief.

"Want me to talk to her?" Nina said. She looked like she felt bad for Mick. He nodded and she walked up the stairs to find Mara. I took a seat next to Mick.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him. He stared off into space and answered me.

"I have no clue. She was fine this morning. And now she's being a total witch. The funny thing is, I don't want her back! I was thinking about breaking up with her soon anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Why?"

"We have nothing in common besides sports. It's boring." Mick said he just laughed and turned on the TV.

The next morning we all came down for breakfast. Nina had slept in Mara's room last night and Mick had bunked with me. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask her what Mara said yet. Me and Mick were the first ones to the table, so we made breakfast. It was awful. I seriously miss Trudy. Just then Alfie and Amber came down and they made us breakfast. They were followed by Patricia and Jerome and 5 minutes after they came, Nina and Mara showed up. We all sat around the table eating in silence. Alfie decided to kick off the morning fight.

"So guys, what happened last night? I mean with Mick and Mara." Alfie said.

"Mara was being a bitch and dumped me. But I was going to dump her soon anyway." Mick said not looking up from his food.

"No, actually I think Mick was being a dumb jock, so I dumped him. I cant be associated with someone so stupid." Mara said sounding snobby.

"I feel bad for the next guy who dates Mara. You might as well just get a dog. They smell the same and a dog isn't afraid to kiss you like Mara is." There was a chorus of "OOHHH!" from Alfie and Jerome.

"A dog has better breath than Mick though." Mara snapped with venom in her voice.

"Besides those few differences, Mara and a dog are the same. She even looks like a dog." Mick shot right back. Mara stood up and walked away from the table. I heard a drawl slam and Mara came back. She walked up to Mick and threw three tampons at him.

"Here. I think you need these." She said and sat back down. She received high fives from both Jerome and Alfie.

"No its okay. You obviously need them more than me considering your time of the month is never ending." He said and threw them right back. Mara turned away to walk up the stairs but Mick called to her. "You know what helps with PMS? If you kiss my ass!" Jerome and Alfie fell out of their seats laughing and Mick received death glares from the girls. I tried stifling my laughter, but I failed and burst out laughing with them. It was going to be a _looonnnnggg _day….

**Hehe(: Drama, drama, drama… Review?(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys, but I need to put in Author's note in. First of all, I wont be putting up another chapter until I get 34 or 35 reviews. Right now there's 31, so you only need to review 3 or 4 more times. And unlike the other authors, I won't cave. If you don't reach that number, then I will end me story how it is. Sorry… Review(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, you guys are getting mad, but calm down… A new chapter is here, just for you(: I also have a new rule… I need at least four reviews per chapter. If you don't reach that, I stop writing. Sorry, soo… Review? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA and I don't own the stupid law that says I have to write a disclaimer… **

**Patricia's POV**

That was one intense fight. I didn't want to go near Mara right now. I seemed to hate her today- Maybe because of the pregnancy hormones or maybe because she's just annoying. I'm not sure which. Nina and Amber went upstairs to calm Mara down and I wouldn't be surprised if their not alive after. Fabian and Alfie were taking Mick to the gym. They were hoping that if Mick punched something then maybe he would feel better. And they didn't want the thing he punches to be Mara…

"Jerome, why didn't you go with them?" I asked. He smiled and answered me.

"Because I'm with you. And I'm not gonna leave you alone with this. I want to be here." He sounded sincere, but his eyes said different. I know he was having a hard time with me being pregnant and all, but so was I! I decided to just accept his answer and hang out with him for a while. We headed upstairs to the pool. He jumped right in with his shorts on, and I went tanning on the lounge chairs. We talked about everything that had happened and what we thought about everything. For once, we didn't even talk about the baby. It was nice not to be stressed through a conversation. But one little phone call ruined it. The doctors office. _Greeeaaatttt…_

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, I'm Melanie from Sydney Memorial Hospital. Is this Patricia Williamson?" The voice said from the other line. It was Melanie. The nurse from our appointment.

"Yes it is. Is everything alright?" I asked. I looked at Jerome who had a concerned look on his face.

"Actually…." Melanie stated. I got up and started pacing. "We found something out about your pregnancy. Nothing's wrong, we just took another look on your ultrasound and saw something we hadn't seen before. We were actually very surprised we missed this!"

"Okay, well your killing me here. Can you just tell me what it is?" I was getting irritated now and Jerome was putting a comforting arm around me. He kept staring at me trying to find out what was happening.

"Patricia… Please hold on a moment." What the hell? I don't want to "hold on a moment" I want to freakin' know! "Hello again Patricia, the doctor just informed me that I'm not permitted to release you this information over the phone. If you come in, the doctor can see you and tell you in person." This really made me angry.

"Gee, thanks for calling and getting me scared! I'll be there in 15 minutes." I spat the words into the phone and hung up. I dialed the limo drivers number and ran to the limo. Jerome was following at my heels begging for answers. I explained what happened when we got to the limo. I hadn't even had time to change. I went in a bikini top and shorty shorts. The driver dropped us off and we ran inside to the desk.

"Dr. Smith please? Its Patricia Williamson."

"Oh! Patricia straight that way!" She pointed to a door with a smile. We ran into the room and sat down. The doctor came in 30 seconds after us, but it felt like hours.

"Hello Patricia, hello Jerome." He said shaking our hands. I wanted to scream. "Well, I have some news. Nothing bad, but… Well, here it is. Patricia, your expecting twins."

**Bahaha, CLIFFHANGER!…sorta(; I might not be updating as often too. I have an essay with my name on it, I'm having knee surgery tomorrow, and I have a lot of family stuff to take care of. I'll still be updating daily- Depending on the number of reviews- but not 3-4 times like I usually do. Thanks! Tell me what you think!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woah… Can you say cliffhanger? Because I sure know how to write one… And I think I'll put one in this chapter. Sorry loves(: Review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… blah, blah, blah… Just was ideas…You get it… :P**

**Jerome's POV**

I'm sorry did he just say twins? Someone tell me he didn't say twins. I signed up for one baby, and that was by force. But TWO? Why am I even helping? I looked at Patricia and saw the pain in her eyes. Oh, yeah. That's why…

"So, now that I've dropped that bombshell, I'm going to need you to schedule another appointment for next week with Melanie. At the next appointment, you'll be able to find out the sex of the baby! Good luck!" Dr. Smith said and walked out of the room.

"Patricia…." I started. I had no idea what to say at this point. We were in over our heads. A tear slid down her cheek and I brushed it away. She looked up at me.

"Jerome, this is crazy. We can't have TWINS! Where are we going to stay? Trudy will probably let us stay in the house, but what if we can't?" She started sobbing, so I put her on my lap and held her. She cried into my shoulder. "Have you ever thought about…. Adoption?" She asked looking up. I wasn't really a fan. My old best friend was adopted and it didn't go well for him.

"Well, we'll talk about our options later on. Right now we need to figure everything out and go home." She nodded and headed for the door. "Oh, Patricia, by the way…." She turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling. I walked over to her and kissed her for a few minutes. A nurse then came through the door and we broke apart.

"Oh… Um, I ummm…" The nurse stuttered. We laughed and apologized. Patricia set up a date for Monday at 2 o'clock. We got into the limo and headed home….

Alfie's parents were over for dinner tonight. Alfie had told them about Patricia being pregnant and they were surprisingly fine with it! We decided to tell everyone about the twins during dinner. When we all sat down they made small talk then Alfie's mom turned to Patricia.

"So how are you feeling sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm good! Thanks! Me and Jerome have an announcement actually." Patricia said smiling. We looked around and I told them.

"We went to the doctor and… Patricia is having twins!" I told them all. They all congratulated us and started to talk about names. "And next week, we find out the sex of the babies!" They all started talking about it and we enjoyed the rest of dinner.

The week flew by and Monday was here already. Me and Patricia walked into the office and waited for the doctor. He said his hellos and then got down to business. We went to a room with machines and Patricia laid down on a table. She lifted her shirt and the doctor put jelly stuff on her stomach. She was actually pretty big! He pressed a metal thing to her stomach and an image appeared on the screen. It was the babies.

"That's our babies." I said squeezing her hand. She was crying with tears of joy.

"Well… Are you ready to know the sex?" Dr. Smith asked. We nodded. "Okay, it looks like you have…"

**Ha! I'm not going to tell you! Now if you want to know what the sex of the baby is, REVIEW(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since you guys did a good job with the reviews, I decided to put you out of your misery and post this. Oh, and thanks for all the good lucks with my surgery, it went well(:**

**Nina's POV**

Next week is going to be our last week in Australia! Then its back to reality. Me and Fabian are going to have our wedding a little after we arrive back. We still need to plan the whole thing though. It's so exciting! Amber is always sticking her nose in a bridal magazine and telling me what sounds good. That's actually what me and Amber are doing today. At least until Jerome and Patricia get back from the doctor! I want to know the sex of the babies! They should be back any minute now, so I walked downstairs and sat next to Fabian, who was in the common room watching TV.

"Hey love!" He said when I sat down. He leaned over and kissed me for a few seconds then pulled away. God, I love him. "So what are you doing?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Spending time with my favorite person in the world." I replied and rested my head on his chest. We laid on the couch in silence and watched what was on TV. It was nothing good, so I looked up at his face. He looked back at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am. I love you." I replied. This was the truth. It was nice just being happy with Fabian.

"I love you too." He said and began to kiss me. I heard the door open but I didn't care. Nothing could pull me out of the trance I was in. Nothing except… Patricia pulling me off the couch. It actually hurt falling on the ground.

"Nina! I have to tell you the good news!" She said excitedly.

"Well, that's good Patricia. But next time you see me doing something, you can just ask for my attention…." I said feeling where I had hit my head.

"Sorry." She said smiling sheepishly. I got up and laid back down in Fabian's arms and she continued. "Well… I'm having a boy and a girl!" Jerome was next to her smiling. I felt bad at how much they were going through. But they seemed happy so I let it go.

"Congrats you guys! Now maybe you should go tell Amber… You know? In the other room?" Fabian said. He wanted to continue kissing me which made me smile.

"Okay, we can take a hint. Continue with your smush fest." Jerome said. He grabbed Patricia's hand and they left the room. Fabian looked at me.

"So, where were we?" He said with a smirk. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I think right about here." I said smiling as we continued with our full blown make out session.

That night we were all in the pool thinking of names.

"Well, obviously you should name one Amber. It's only fair." Amber said to Patricia who was taking note of the names. She looked up from her paper and stared at Amber for a moment.

"No. End of story." She said before Amber could object. "What does everyone else think? And Alfie… Were not naming one after you either." Everyone began to laugh at this and Alfie pouted but then laughed.

"How about Sarah then?" Amber said. I thought that was a very nice name considering what had happened two years ago.

"Sarah… Hmmm…. What do you think Jerome?" Patricia said turning to Jerome.

"Sarah. I like it!" He said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Baby Sarah." She said writing it down. "And for the boy?"

"Let's name it Victor!" Alfie said jokingly. Patricia put a hand to her stomach and had a straight face."Alfie. Don't even joke about that. No Victor, and no Rufus." She said.

"What about the name Ollie?" I said. I had a friend who's name was Oliver, but they called him Ollie. I had always liked that name.

"Ollie… I like it. What about you Jerome?" Patricia said.

"Ollie is a good name. So baby Ollie and baby Sarah." Jerome said smiling at the idea. Patricia wrote it down and we all agreed that they were the best names. I spent the rest of the night stealing kissed from Fabian and splashing in the water with everyone. Fabian kept throwing me into the pool. It was perfect and fun. The night ended with an 'I love you' and a kiss goodnight. Perfection…

**Baby namess(: I felt it needed a calm ending with Fabina. Someone said I didn't put a lot of them in it, so I threw some in(:**

**REVIEW! 4 reviews or I quit! Thankss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are being amazing with the reviews… Keep it up! You seem like you deserve another chapter, so here it is(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA. Big shock…**

**Alfie's POV**

What is with this house lately? I thought I was chilling with my friends in Australia, but it seems more like some weird drama series that Americans would watch… And speaking of drama, Amber has stopped bugging me about the marriage stuff…. For now. But I've decided she doesn't have too. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I decided to tell Nina first since her and Amber are bestfriends.

"Nina… Can I talk to you?" I asked. She was snuggled up in her room with Fabian planning some wedding stuff. She looked at me then at Fabian then back to me.

"Eh… Can it wait, Alfie?" She asked. I know she didn't want to leave Fabian.

"No, it really cant…" I said trying to sound serious, but I mostly sounded nervous. She looked at Fabian then sighed.

"Fine. But it better be important!" I nodded. "I'll be back. Love you!" She said and Fabian kissed her. They began to have a make out session so I coughed and she looked up and laughed.

"Oh, sorry…" She said smiling. She got up and walked out the door with me. I brought her to mine and Amber's room. We sat down on the bed. "So what's going on?" She asked. I took a deep breath…

"I'm going to propose to Amber." I said with my eyes closed. It was silent so I peeked over at Nina. Her face had shock written all over it. "What do you think?"

"I think she'll love it! Are you sure though? It's a really big commitment.." She said trailing off.

"I'm positive. I love Amber and I'm ready to marry her." I said confidently. Nina smiled at this.

"So when and how are you going to pop the question?" Nina asked excitedly.

"I've got some ideas…" I said with a smirk. Nina's smile turned to worry at the look on my face.

The next day Nina and Fabian took me ring shopping. We needed something that screamed Amber's name. So basically anything big and flashy with a HUGE diamond. We went to every jewelry store in Sydney and found nothing perfect enough. We were going back home in disappointment when I saw an exit for a town. We went there and I saw a jewelry store.

"Well guys, this is our last hope…" I said to them. I really hope they have something perfect enough as Amber… We walked into the store and I immediately saw it. It was perfect. I walked up to the case to admire it. It had a gigantic diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds and a silver band on it- Amber couldn't stand gold jewelry. I looked at the price and it was just inside my budget! I had to get it for her. I bought the ring and I put it in a bright pink, velvet box. She is going to be so happy…

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Fabian asked when we were walking to the limo.

"Tomorrow night."

**Hahaha, guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow too(:**

**Remember to review! Tonight I want at least FIVE or I quit writing it. Sorry, rules are rules and I WONT cave;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews… I don't know what to say, so here's the story I guess? Oh, and Early-Birdie-Girlie: Maybee. You'll find out when you read it(:**

**Amber's POV**

"So what do you think?" Alfie asked me. He had just asked me out for a special date. He said it was a surprise where were going, but he promised it'll be fun. I was still a little mad at him about the wedding thing, but I was acting like it didn't bother.

"Umm… Sure boo." I said back to him. I guess it could be fun…

"Good! Okay, let's leave at 4:00?" He asked me. I nodded in response and he walked out of the room smiling. Well, this should be interesting…. I thought sarcastically.

4:00 came VERY quickly. Too quickly. I wasn't ready to deal with this since I'm still mad at him. But I sucked it up and went on the stupid date. I walked out of the room and saw Alfie waiting for me in the hall way. He was wearing a tux and looked really handsome. I was wearing a soft orange dress with diamond necklaces and bracelets. Alfie smiled when he saw me and he walked up to me and kissed me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Thanks. You look great too." I said back to him. He really did too! I looked up to see him staring at me, still smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you." He said and grabbed my hand. He led me out the door and we were on our way to the mystery date.

"Alfie! Where are you taking me?" I said becoming frustrated. We had been driving for almost an hour already!

"Were almost to the first part of the date! Just chill Amber!" He replied. First part? Oh god… We pulled up to a dock and I saw a giant yacht. My mouth dropped and I heard Alfie laugh. It was _huge!_ I walked up to the boat with Alfie and walked inside. It was beautiful. There were drapes hanging everywhere and huge windows from the floor to the ceiling. In the middle of the main hall was a huge dining room table set with 2 chairs and 2 plates. I guess that's where we'll be eating dinner.

"So, what do you think of all this?" Alfie asked with a smirk.

"This place is…. Fantastic!" I said still in awe. "So are we going to eat dinner?" I asked pulling my attention back to Alfie.

"We will… But we need to go on the first part of the date first!" He said and grabbed my hand. I am completely puzzled. What does he mean _first part of the date?_

"Alfie." I said stopping in my tracks. He stopped too and looked at me questioningly. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see! It's fun though. I promise." He said and pulled me forward to the side of the ship. I hadn't realized we were already moving! We walked over to a little boat attached to the side of the ship. There was a man inside the tiny boat. I think he's the driver.

"Come on princess Amber" Alfie said as he stepped onto the boat and put his hand out for me. I took it graciously and climbed aboard. The driver pulled a lever and the boat lowered to the water.

The driver took us about 50 yards from the ship, which was now anchored.

"Alfie, what on earth are we doing?" I practically shouted at him. It was quite frightening out here…

"Calm down. Were going scuba diving!" He said excitedly. I had never been scuba diving and I was scared of sharks. What would Victoria Beckham do? I thought to myself and came up with a conclusion. She would face her fears and go scuba diving with her amazing boyfriend.

"Oh, fine. But I don't have a swim suit?" I said questioningly. He smacked his hand on his forehead and laughed.

"Amber… You use scuba gear for scuba diving! Your scuba suit is right there." He said pointing at the corner of the boat. Ohhh, I thought. I put my scuba suit on and looked at Alfie. He was ready and was holding a bag. He hooked up my breathing thingy, he didn't tell me what it was called. Then he hooked up his. He grabbed my hand and we plunged into the water. We swam around doing flips for awhile, then Alfie tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at him and he opened his bag. He pulled out a big piece of water proof paper. It was written on. He then took out a bright pink box, it was sealed down with a water proof shell so it wouldn't be ruined. When I saw the box I got excited. I looked at Alfie and he smiled at me. He held up the piece of paper and I read it.

_Amber, I love you. Will you marry me? _Was written across it. I was stunned. He had changed his mind… I floated there for a second then looked into his eyes. I looked at the ring. It was magnificent. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He gave me two pieces of paper. One said yes, the other said no. I raised the one that said yes. He swam over to me and put the ring on my finger. We swam to the top and got into the boat. I took off my breathing thingy and tackled Alfie. We laid on the floor of the tiny boat kissing and the driver took us back to the yacht so I could have dinner with my fiance.

**Love it? Hate it? 5 reviews or else! You know the drill(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Good job reviewingg! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best… I'm trying to write and watch Jersey Shore at the same time. It's not going so well…. Oh! And Mara and Mick broke up to the people talking about them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA. Don't feel like typing thiss…**

**Mara's POV**

It was 10 in the morning and Alfie and Amber still aren't home…. What. The. Hell. I'm finally friends with Amber and now she's not here. What a terrible friend. Although, I feel bad considering all I've done to her. Nina and Patricia went out to plan wedding stuff before I woke up, so now I'm stuck in this house with no one. I hate Mick so I can't talk to him. Me and Fabian aren't good friends, Alfie isn't here, and Jerome is just… too Jerome… I went downstairs and got some breakfast. I made french toast then went outside to eat on the porch. I was about to go inside when the limo pulled up. I wasn't sure if it was Amber or Nina and Patricia, so I stayed outside. Amber got out of the car holding hands with Alfie. He turned to her and leaned her against the car door. They started completely making out, so I got grossed out and left.

Amber walked into the house ten minutes later and called everyone downstairs. I walked down and saw everyone but Nina and Patricia sitting on the couch. I sat down in the chair next to the couch and turned to Alfie and Amber. Amber looked like she was glowing!

"Okay… I-" Alfie began but Amber cut him off.

"ALFIE PROPOSED!" She said throwing her ring finger in our faces. We all gasped. The guys talked to Alfie congratulating him and I spoke to Amber.

"That's beautiful Amber! I'm so happy for you!" I said. The ring was perfect and now she could be happy and engaged.

"Thanks! So Mara, it looks like I won after all." She said with a smug grin. Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. I was genuinely confused.

"When you kissed Alfie… It looks like I won in the end. So… HA! I'm sorry… I just had to say it." She said, still smiling.

"Amber… I really am sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what I was thinking…" I said putting my head down.

"Yeah, okay Mara. Whatever. I'm gonna go snuggle with my fiance!" Amber said squealing and walking away. Well, that went well….

When Nina and Patricia came back, Amber showed them the ring. Nina and Amber ran off talking about their weddings and I was left to talk with Patricia. I told her what happened and she seemed mad. At me.

"Well, you were a freakin' bitch to do that! You know what? You're a bitch! I cant believe you did that to Amber! WHORE!" She yelled and stomped out of the room. What had just happened?

I was quiet at dinner that night. Patricia was whining to Jerome about being pregnant, Nina was being all lovey dovey with Fabian, and Amber was admiring her ring and kissing Alfie. I don't know where Mick is though. Probably out for a run, I suppose.

"Mara?" Patricia said pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked at her scared of what she was going to say. "Can we talk? In the hallway?" I nodded and we walked into the other room.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. It was the pregnancy talking, and I didn't mean it. I was just in a bad mood… I even slapped Jerome!" She said laughing. I laughed with her.

"It's alright. So were leaving for Anubis House tomorrow… Are we going to be room mates still?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. With the baby and all, I may want to bunk with Jerome if I can. But if I cant, then absolutely!" She said smiling. She gave me a hug then walked away. I went upstairs and began packing for our long journey home…

**Blagh. I don't know about this chapter. What do you think? 5 Reviews, or else! Thanks(:**


	16. Chapter 16

_I am officially disappointed. I only got 3 reviews on last chapter. And you were doing so well with reviewing! I appreciate when you guys review! I'm gonna post this chapter since I'm bored. But I am honestly stopping if I don't get 5 reviews on this chapter…_

_Fabian's POV_

_**It was too early to be awake. We were at the airport at 4:00 A.M. going through security. Nina looked like a zombie. She was still half asleep. We were going on a different flight than the others. Our flight was going to T.F. Green Airport in Rhode Island, that's where Nina's Gran lives. Me and Nina were going to announce our engagement and visit her Gran. We are going to stay for a week, then head back to Anubis House just in time for school. The whole group was going through security together, then we were going to say our goodbyes. Me and Nina finished security first, then Mara, next was Mick, he was followed by Alfie and Amber, then it was Patricia and Jerome- they had a bunch of extra bags filled with baby clothes and stuff like that. We all were standing in a circle in silence. Amber broke the silence, of course.**_

"_**Nina I'm going to miss you!" She said running to Nina hugging her. They both had tears streaming down their faces.**_

"_**I'll miss you too Amber, but I'll see you in a week!" Nina replied sobbing. **_

"_**Text me everyday! Call me when you get there! Oh my God, I'm going to miss you!" Amber said.**_

"_**I will! Okay, well… Bye!" Nina said pulling away. She gave everyone hugs and we all said our goodbyes. I put my arm around Nina's waist and we walked to our flight.**_

_**The ride was so long. We had just landed at the airport. The ride wasn't that bad though considering me and Nina were kissing the entire time. And when we weren't kissing, we were talking or sleeping. We got off the plane and stretched. We held hands and walked to get our luggage from the luggage carousel. We had only three bags. We called for a taxi and got inside. Nina handed the man a piece of paper with the address written down and he started driving. Nina sat back and leaned her head on my chest.**_

"_**So do you want to stay at Gran's or at a hotel?" She asked me. I thought about this for a second.**_

"_**Well, how much space does the house have?"**_

"_**Oh… Maybe we should stay in a hotel!" She replied giggling. I chuckled and said okay. 15 minutes later we arrived at her Gran's house.**_

"_**Nina!" Her gran yelled when she saw her get out of the cab. She was waiting outside for us to arrive. I think she was a little surprised to see me there. Nina ran to her and pulled her into a hug.**_

"_**Gran! I've missed you!" She said still hugging her grandmother. I walked over to where they were and stood next to Nina awkwardly. "Oh! Gran, this is Fabian. My fiance!**_**" She exaggerated the last word which made me smile.**

"**Nice to meet you." I said putting my hand out to her Gran. She slapped it away.**

"**No. No. No. Were family! Give me a hug!" She said. I laughed and gave her a hug. She was old, but she crushed you when she hugged you! She let go of me then stood back staring at us with a smile. "You two love each other. I can just tell. Now Fabian, don't hurt my grand daughter." She said getting serious at the end. **

"**Don't worry, I love your grand daughter and I would never hurt her." I said putting my arm around Nina and kissing her forehead. Nina stood next to me smiling and blushing. Her Gran laughed and walked us inside. We all sat down on the couches. **

"**So. Where are you two staying? Would you like to stay here?" She asked.**

"**No, were actually going to stay in a hotel while were here. Thanks for the offer though!" Nina said to the old woman.**

"**Okay dear, why don't you two go to the hotel and check in and then come back around, say 6 o'clock for dinner?" She said me and Nina nodded. We said good bye then headed to our hotel.**

"**Fabian! Come on! Were going to be late!" Nina shouted from the door. It was 5:45 and we hadn't left yet.**

"**I'm ready! Calm down!" I said walking up to her. She was excited to be going to the dinner tonight. We walked into the hallway and went to the elevator. We were on the top floor so it takes a while to get to the lobby. I walked over to Nina and put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. We continued this until we heard a **_**ding! **_**And we knew we were at the lobby. She pulled away and walked out of the elevator smiling. I held her hand out to the parking lot where the cab driver was waiting for us. We were late, and he looked pissed. Nina said sorry and gave him the address. It took us 10 minutes to drive there and we walked up to the door. Nina knocked and no one answered.**

"**Come in Nina! I'm in the kitchen!" Her Gran yelled after a minute. Nina walked in the door and into the dining room. A bunch of people jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" Me and Nina jumped with surprise. A bunch of girls ran up to Nina and hugged her. A guy ran up to her and pushed the girls aside. **

"**Nina!" He screamed and grabbed her waist. He immediately started kissing her.**

**Oh no he didn't. Oh wait, yes he did(: You must hate me… Too bad! So who is this guy? Review and find out! The next chapter wont be Fabian and Nina, so if you want to know that badly, send me a PM and I'll answer any questions!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**To all the reviewers that 'NEED' to know who it is, PM me! I'll tell youu! And if anyone wants spoilers for the rest of the story, PM me and I'll gladly tell you!(: For this chapter it's the same as the others… 5 reviews, or I stop writing, no joke. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA in anyway. I think you know that since I've said it like 10 times…**

**Mick's POV**

We got off the plane and went straight home. I got in a taxi with Jerome and Patricia. In the other taxi was Alfie, Amber, and _Mara._ I hate that girl with a passion. I don't even want to think about her because she disgusts me. So anyway, when we got to the house, it was a mess of people shouting about rooms and a bunch of other stuff. Trudy got fed up and decided to end it.

"Quiet! This is what's happening- Victor is gone and Mr. Sweet is the new Victor. But Mr. Sweet has gone on vacation until school starts, so I'm in charge this week. I say that you all can bunk wherever and with whoever you want until he returns and then we shall sort this out. Sound good?" Trudy asked us all. We all nodded and mumbled yes. Jerome and Patricia claimed Jerome's room from last year, Alfie and Amber claimed Amber's old room, Fabian and Nina weren't here so I took my old room. And I don't know or even care where Mara is sleeping. I brought my stuff to my room and unpacked. It took me about an hour, then I laid down on my bed to think. Maybe I should transfer to a new house. This is too crazy with all the drama. I mean, soon there's going to be two married couples and a _baby!_ Maybe it would be easier to go somewhere else and Mara-

My thinking was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and sat up. It was… Mara…

"Mick can we talk for a second? Please?" She said standing in the doorway.

"I don't have anything to say, but why not." I said sounding bitter. Mara put her head down and sat on the other bed in the room.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I did have a reason actually…" She said trailing off. This caught my interest though!

"And what was your reason?" I said curiously.

"I didn't want to tell you because it makes me look like a terrible person, but I… I had met someone else." She said. Her voice cracked on the last words and I saw a tear trickling down her cheek. I didn't do anything though.

"Okay. So why are you crying?" I said annoyed.

"Because… I didn't want to break up with you but… I had to…" She said, sobbing now.

"Why did you have to?"

"He…. He raped me and threatened to hurt the rest of you if I didn't become his 'girlfriend'." She made air quotes around the word girlfriend. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. "He raped me everyday Mick. It was terrible… I'm so sorry." She said in between cries.

"Mara! I'm so sorry that happened to you. Its awful." I said full of disgust. I cant believe someone would do that to _my _Mara. I lifted her head to look at me. I brushed away her tears and kissed her lightly. "Mara, I love you." She smiled weakly.

"I love you too Mick." She said and kissed me. We spent the rest of the night laying on my bed holding hands while she told me what happened.

**Woah… This chapter is intense. 5 Reviews or I legit stop writing. And yes, I did just say legit….;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**7 Reviews on last chapter? Not too shabby(: Keep it up on this chapter or the story ends! Need at least 5 reviews. Anonymous reviews now accepted! Oh, and if you want spoilers, just ask(:**

**Disclaimer- You know what this is gonna say, but… I don't own HoA**

**Nina's POV**

Me and Fabian had walked in the door of my Gran's house when a bunch of my old friends jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!'. All the girls ran over to me giving hugs and asking questions. Then I hear someone yell 'Nina!' and then some guy's lips are crushing mine!

"Get off me!" I yelled and pushed him away. Fabian punched him… Everyone gasped and looked from me, to Fabian, to the guy on the floor. "DO I KNOW YOU?" I screamed at the guy. I had never met him in my life!

"Nina! Calm down! It was supposed to be a joke because we knew you were too nice to do anything about it! He's my cousin!" My friend Sammi told me. She was staring daggers at me then she turned to Fabian. "And who the hell are you? Get out! This is a party for Nina's _friends._ Not mental patients who run around punching people!" I stood there my mouth hanging open I walked over to Fabian and wrapped my arms around him.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Fabian. My _fiance._" I said glaring at them. They all shut their mouths and stared with wide eyes. "Gran, I'll come over some other time when my real friends can join us." I yelled to Gran, then me and Fabian turned and walked out the door.

When we finally got back to the hotel, we laid down on the bed and sighed. Fabian turned to me and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry Nina. This is all my fault." He said while playing with my hair. I turned over to look him in the eye.

"Your fault? No. My friends think their funny, but their really not. I'm sorry for taking you there!" I said. Fabian shook his head at me.

"No, don't be sorry. It did make the night interesting!" He said with a wink. I laughed and he joined me.

"Yeah… I wonder what Amber's gonna do when I tell her!" I said just imagining it. Fabian started to laugh.

"She'll probably get the first flight to Rhode Island and beat the kid senseless!" Fabian said smiling. I looked into his eyes and pecked him on the lips. He leaned forward and kissed me, deeper this time. It didn't take long for Fabian to be taking his shirt off and for me to be unbuttoning mine. It was a perfect night….

I woke up the next morning and turned to Fabian who was still sleeping. _Fabian._ I thought, _My first love. My first kiss. My first everything! And last night we finished that list of firsts._ My thought were interrupted by Fabian waking up. He sat up and stretched, revealing his tan six pack. Amber wouldn't even believe me if I told her that Fabian has a six pack. He opened his eyes noticing me and smiling. He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, wanna get ready and get some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure… What are some good restaurants around here?" He asked and got out of bed.

"Have you ever been to IHOP?" I asked him and his face shown confusion. "It's a pancake house. IHOP is short for 'international house of pancakes.' So do you want to go?"

"Sure sounds good. Oh… hold on." He said looking at his phone and a wave of shock spread across his face. He handed me the phone and I read it. It was from Mick.

**Come home ASAP! Patricia found something out at the doctor. Mara told me something last night and its shocking. COME HOME!**

I looked at Fabian and we stood there in shock.

"Should we go?" I asked sounding very worried. I was trying very hard to choke back tears.

"I think we should… I'm sorry Nina! I know you wanted to see your Gran all week." I said and gave her a hug.

"No, it's fine. When we go on our cruise I'll see her." She looked up at me

and smiled. I pecked her on the lips and she walked away putting everything back in the suitcases. I helped her and we went to the airport, buying the first tickets to London that we could find….

**Well, it's not great, but its something. 5 Reviews or I quit(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's amazing at reviews? YOU(: Keep it up! 5 reviews or I stop writing! Anonymous reviews appreciated! If you want spoilers, just ask and I'll be happy to give you some!:3**

**Patricia's POV**

***Flashback***

"Hello Patricia. Hello Jerome." Dr. Smith greeted us as he walked in the door to the little room. I was laying down on my back getting ready for yet another ultrasound. I am now 25 weeks pregnant with twins and look like a fat whale.

"Well, lets get started." He said pulling up a chair next to where I was. He lifted my shirt and spread the cold, clear jelly stuff all over my stomach. He then took the shiny metal device that makes it possible to see the babies, and he rubbed it all over my stomach until we heard two little heart beats. I looked at Jerome smiling and then laughed because I realized how hard I was gripping his hand.

"Hmmm… Oh…" The doctor kept saying while he studied the ultrasound.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and Jerome squeezed my hand trying to reassure me.

"Umm… Well, you see…" He kept stuttering and Jerome got fed up.

"Listen, can you just tell us what's wrong, because your making it worse!" Jerome yelled at the doctor who looked taken aback.

"Fine, well you see, your little girl isn't developing at the same rate of your little boy. She looks like she is about 18 weeks old, when in reality she is 25 weeks along. Do you understand how this is a problem?" He asked and we nodded. "Okay, good. This is a problem, but nothing too drastic yet. We'll keep monitering her growth and take it from there. Also, I would like you to come in every week instead of every other week. Is that okay?" We nodded. We were both too shocked to speak. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words escaped my lips.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Dr. Smith said retreating from the room. I turned to Jerome and he was staring at me.

"It's going to be okay…" He said and held me in his arms. I wanted to believe him, but I knew that something was wrong.

"No Jerome, something's wrong with our daughter. This is serious…" I said and started sobbing into his shoulder.

***End Flashback***

It was the day after we had found out the news. We told everyone what was happening the second we got home. Mick had already texted Fabian, and Nina and Fabian took the first flight here. They would be arriving any second. I was lying on Jerome's bed just thinking. He was out with Alfie trying to take the stress off. I heard a knock at the door and then someone entered.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Nina called. I jumped from my bed and ran to the door giving Nina a gigantic hug. "Patricia! What happened? No one will tell us!" She asked. I felt tears slipping down my face after she had asked that question. I pulled away and looked at them.

"Come sit down…" I said and we headed to the couches in the common room. I explained what happened and Nina sat beside me comforting me. Jerome and Alfie walked in the door laughing, but immediately stopped when they saw me crying. Jerome rushed to my side and smoothed my hair.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked and put his forehead to mine. I shook my head no and Nina got up. Jerome took her spot and pulled me into his arms. We laid on the couch like that for the rest of the night mostly in silence, and sometimes talking about what was to come.

**Awwhh, I feel bad about Patricia's babies! D;**

**Oh well, tell me what you think! 5 reviews or you never get to know if Jerome and Patricia's babies are okay!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Wow, you guys get to 5 reviews a lot faster when there's anonymous reviewers! So I got an idea from another author on here. When I post a new chapter, I'm going to try to alert all of my more regular reviewers of this… And yes, this is slightly an attempt to receive more reviews!;D For this chapter I want at least 5-7 reviews, or I'm honestly done with this story. Thanks in advance for your review!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, but I do own Patricia's huge whale belly(:_

_Jerome's POV_

_**It was Sunday night. We have our first day of classes the next day, and after school me and Patricia were going to the doctor for another ultrasound. We were laying on our bed- Trudy still hadn't given the room assignments- and talking. **_

"_**I really hope everything is going to be okay…" Patricia said while rubbing her stomach. I put my hand on her belly and looked at her.**_

"_**Patricia. The babies are going to be okay. We are okay. Were going to have a beautiful daughter, and a handsome son. It's going to be just dandy." I said and kissed her forehead. Patricia smiled and closed her eyes. I let my thoughts roam to where ever they wanted to go, and they landed on the twins. I still regret this whole thing. If I could take it back I would. Sometimes I still want to just leave, but I know I'm roped in for good. Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck being a teen father. And my life is going to suck because of it. All the things I have to give up… Pranks. Jokes. Girls. And the worst of all- Alfie.**_** I'm going to have no time for my best friend. And I'm trading all of that for what you might ask… Crying babies. Dirty diapers. Long nights. And worst of all- Fighting with Patricia. My life is over.**

**I fell asleep next to Patricia and I woke up two hours later to the sound of the front door. I slowly got up, making sure not to wake Patricia. I walked into the hallway and saw the person that decided if me and Patricia would live in a nice, safe house with the twins. Or if we would be out on our asses raising the twins on the cold, dangerous streets. **_**No pressure…**_** I thought sarcastically. **

"**Mr. Sweet! You're the new Victor, correct?" I asked as I walked up to him.**

"**It appears so. I just need my pin and I'm ready to go!" He said laughing. I did a fake laugh then got down to point.**

"**Well, me and Patricia need to speak with you about something quite important… When do you have the time to talk to us?" I said trying to replace the disgust in my voice with politeness. **

"**Why don't you two come up to my office right now!" He said and smiled.**

"**Okay, I'll wake Patricia. Thanks sir!" I said and turned on my heel to get Patricia.**

**Ten minutes later me and Patricia sat in Mr. Sweet's office. We waited for him to finish talking to Trudy.**

"**Okay, sounds good!" He yelled and walked into the office. He shut the door and walked to his chair. Mr. Sweet rearranged some things on the desk and looked at us. "So, what is so important?" This is where my plan comes into action.**

"**As you see, Patricia is pregnant. I am the father, and we would like to raise the twins in this house." I said looking intently at him. He burst out laughing.**

"**Raising a child? In a boarding school? Never!" He said laughing. Patricia began to cry, but I was unfazed.**

"**I thought you might say that. That's why I just wanted to remind you that we know about the cup of ankh, your elixir of life, and about holding Joy hostage. Are you sure you wouldn't like to change your answer? Because I would hate for the media to find out about all those horrid things." I said with a smile on my face. Mr. Sweet looked shocked. He coughed and came back to reality.**

"**Well, if its okay with the other students, then I don't see the problem! Now off you go!" He said shooing us out of the room. I turned to Patricia and smiled. **_**We win.**_** I thought to myself smugly.**

**What's gonna happen next? Is Jerome gonna find out he shouldn't threaten Mr. Sweet with something worth **_**murdering **_**someone for? Did I just drop a hint about what's going to happen? Am I gonna shut up and let you review 5-7 times so I don't have to stop writing? (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh. Dang. That's all I can say. You guys reviewed **_**very **_**quickly… I like that(: So, tomorrow is school, and I have a lot going on in my life. I'm not going to get into detail, but it's intense. Well, I decided to post this chapter, just in case I can't tomorrow! I want 5-10 reviews, or no more story for youu! Want spoilers? PM me!**

**Alfie's POV**

I was chilling in my room reading my book. Yes, I Alfie Lewis am reading. But don't get too excited. The book is titled '101 Best Pranks'! I was just doing my own thing, reading my book when Jerome busts through the door to our room. Trudy had assigned us rooms, and we were back to the same rooms as before. Jerome ran up to his bed and punched the wall.

"Dude! What's that about?" I yelled at him.

"Patricia! She's giving me the silent treatment for the stupidest reason ever!" He yelled, throwing his shoe across the room. I had to duck to avoid getting a concussion!

"What's her reason?" I said staring at him confused.

"She thinks I cheated on her!" He said and clenched his fists. I had never seen him this mad. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was going to be a father soon. Oh, and we had pulled all nighters three nights in a row.

"Did you?" I asked innocently. He turned to me and stared daggers.

"Of course I didn't." He said. His voice was dripping with venom. I was honestly scared to be in the room, but I toughed it out and stayed.

"Why does she think that then?" I asked.

"It goes like this…" He said and recalled what had happened earlier that day…

***Flashback***

I was walking toward the taxi and was on the phone with Patricia.

"Where are you?" I said into the phone.

"I'm finishing my manicure with Amber. She forced me to come, and she won't let me leave. Just go to the doctors office and check us in!" She yelled back at me.

"Fine." I said and shut the phone. I told the cab driver where to go and he drove me there. I walked in and checked me and Patricia in. I went into the lobby and waited for Patricia.

"You look nervous." I looked next to me and saw a girl wearing a smirk on her face.

"How could you tell…" I said back sarcastically. The girl laughed and put her hand out.

"I'm Alyssa." She said and I shook her hand.

"Jerome." I replied she smiled at me and didn't let go of my hand. I didn't mind though. She had bleach blonde hair, tan skin and ice blue eyes. We sat there talking for a while and we exchanged numbers. She was called to go see the doctor so she turned to me.

"Well, bye Jerome. Text me sometime." She said with a wink. Then she took me off guard and kissed me. And it wasn't a little peck. This was a full on make out session. I didn't fight back. I just went with it. She pulled away and got up smiling. I watched her walk off then turned around to face front. And there was Patricia. Tears in her eyes, and staring daggers. She refused to talk to me the whole time. We walked into the room and she wouldn't hold my hand or even look at me. The babies hadn't changed, so we left.

***End Flashback***

"And now I'm here." Jerome said with a sigh.

"Sorry bro… But isn't that cheating?" He threw a pillow at my head and left, slamming the door.

A couple hours later me and Amber went for a walk. We were laughing and talking about our wedding and kissing each other. It was perfect and fun, until I heard it. The sound of the gun….

**CLIFFHANGER(: **

**5-10 reviews… See if they get shot!**

**Oh, and the flashback is from Jerome's POV…**


	22. Chapter 22

**You all must want to kill me. Sorry for the late update, I have a lot going on! Thanks for all the reviews! I need 5-10 reviews, or guess what? I'll quit this story. You know what to do(: Now, since the suspense must be killing you, here's chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, but I do own the gun in the story(:**

**Amber's POV**

So I'm walking with Alfie and everything was perfect! Until I heard the worst thing you could possibly hear. Well, second worst thing- Tiffany's going out of business would be the worst. I heard a gun cock. I froze and Alfie completely stopped to. I turned and stared at him, eyes wide with fear. He looked like he was going to throw up. Then we heard the bone chilling voice that we knew all too well… Victor.

"Look at the lovely couple. Too bad things have to end like this." He said, a smile was evident in his voice. We spun around and saw the shiny metal gun in his hand. And it was pointed right at us. Alfie sucked in his breath and spoke out.

"What do you want Victor?" Alfie said while staring at the gun.

"The same thing I wanted with Mara of course!" He said and we became confused. He sighed and explained. "Did Jerome not tell you why Mara broke up with him?"

"Yes, she did actually! She was raped… Wait.." I said coming to realization and began to cry. "You… You…. You raped Mara!"

"Look who's catching on!" Victor said and pointed the gun to Alfie. He was in complete shock. "Hold still boy. This made hurt just a little…" He had a wide grin stretching across his face. Before I knew it Alfie was screaming something and running at Victor.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY AMBER!" He screamed and tackled Victor to the ground. I can't believe it. Alfie Lewis is my hero.

They were on the ground fighting. There were punches and kicks and then I heard it. A gun was fired.

The next day I was in the hospital with Alfie. He had gotten hurt while he was in the fight with Victor. Luckily, when the gun went off it had hit Victor. He was dead when the police got there. Jerome walked into the hospital room and Alfie smiled. I left them alone and decided to find Mara. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. I walked into the lobby and everyone in the house rose out of their seats.

"Mara, can we talk for a sec?" I said and Mara walked over to me. I smiled and led her into an empty hallway.

"What's going on Amber?" She said sounding concerned.

"Well, when Alfie got into a fight with Victor-" Mara flinched at his name, "I was the reason he was going to shoot Alfie. He told me that he wanted me for the same reason he wanted you. To… To rape me…" I said looking down. "Is it true Mara? Did Victor rape you?"

"Yes." Mara said crying. "Many, many times." She ran up to me and I pulled her into a hug. We stood in a deserted hospital hallway, crying.

**Emotional… So, so emotional… Review 5-10 times or I'm gone! Want spoilers or to find out what's next? PM me(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**11 reviews in 24 hours? Good(: But, I wanna beat it. So, for a new chapter you need 10-20 reviews! Want spoilers? PM me and ask(:**

**Mara's POV**

Now Amber knows my secret. Wonderful. That blonde bimbo has a HUGE mouth… Everyone's gonna know. We had spent the night crying in a hallway and then went back to the house. Nina had slept in my room, so me and Amber could talk.

"So… What was it like? Were you scared? Did he steal your virginity?" Amber asked all these questions once her bedroom door closed.

"Amber! Shush! Some one will hear you…" I said looking around. I knew we were alone in the room, but its not tough to trick Amber into thinking someone might be here. She bought it and a worried expression crossed her face.

"Well! Then answer the questions!" She whispered to me. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"It was terrible. I was so scared. I had never been so afraid in my whole life. And… No. Luckily he didn't steal that from me…" This conversation was really awkward. I know Amber was curious because it had almost happened to her, but it was still really personal.

"I'm sorry Mara." She said and gave me a big hug. It was comforting, but it still was uncomfortable. "So, I talked to Alfie about it and-"

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled in astonishment. She couldn't do that! How could she! Now Mick was going to find out!

"I told Alfie. What's the big deal? Mick and everyone already know?" Amber said quizzically.

"How does everyone already know?"

"Alfie had to explain what happened somehow!" She said throwing her hands in the air. That's why Mick's been avoiding me!

"Well, guess what? Now Mick's ignoring me! When I tried talking to him, he mumbled something and quickly walked away." This was pissing me off. I got up, walked out of Amber's room and slammed the door. I ran down the stairs and walked into Mick and Fabian's room. Fabian was playing guitar and surprisingly wasn't with Nina. Mick was watching him play and eating a donut.

"Mick, I need to speak with you! Fabian, get out please!" I yelled getting annoyed. Mick looked nervous and finished his donut. Fabian spazzed and put down his guitar. He ran out of the room and shut the door. I turned back to Mick and glared at him.

"Mick Campbell! Why are you ignoring me?" I asked firmly. I was getting right down to business.

"I don't know what your talking about…" He grumbled and put his head down. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Mick shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"See! I cant even sit next to you without making you squirm!" I pointed out.

"I heard what happened with Victor, and I didn't know what to say. I still don't! I just don't want to hurt you feelings or say something wrong!" He said. I could tell he was telling the truth. I looked him in the eye.

"Mick, I don't care. It hurts more when my boyfriend ignores me. It makes me feel disgusting. I thought you were ignoring me because you thought I was gross because I got raped!" I said and grabbed his hand. He pulled me into a hug and said sorry.

"How bout we get some popcorn and watch a movie, yeah?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. We went into the living room and saw Nina and Fabian making out on the couch… Typical. We looked at each other and laughed. We walked out of the room and decided to just go hang out in his room.

Me and Mick were sleeping in his room. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and then we heard people running around the house yelling. Jerome opened the door to Mick's room and called to us.

"Hurry! Were going to the hospital! Patricia's having the babies! NOW!"

**Ohhh! Babies are being born! Ahh! Find out if their okay by giving me 10-20 reviews for this chapter, or I'm done with the story and leaving it as it is.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I do know that it's early right now for her to have the babies! But guess what? PREMATURE. Yupp, her babies are premature. So stop telling me its too soon(: So anyway, last chapter I got 18 reviews! Yay! This chapter I need 10-20 or I quit the story. Want spoilers? PM me!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, but I do own Patricia's babies!**_

_**Fabian's POV**_

_I was sleeping in Nina's bed with her and of course, Jerome runs through the door to wake us up._

"_PATRICIA IS HAVING THE BABIES! THE TAXI IS ON ITS WAY, LETS GO!" He yelled and ran out of the room. My eyes widened and I turned to Nina who was jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. I got up and ran after her. We made our way downstairs and everyone was already up and rushing out the door. Patricia looked like she was in so much pain! I'm glad guys can't have kids…. The taxis pulled up and we all got into a taxi. I rode with Nina, Amber and Alfie. The other taxi held Mara, Mick, Jerome and Patricia. The taxi drivers stepped on the gas and went as fast as they could to the hospital. We pulled up and the nurses rushed Patricia inside. Jerome was right next to her holding her hand. The rest of us got out of the taxis and stood there in silence. We were all in shock. _

"_Come on guys. Let's go wait in the Lobby." Mara said and towed us inside. We approached the front desk and Amber ran up in front of us._

"_Listen, my friend just went in to have her babies. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and all I want to do is lay down and sleep. Where are we supposed to go?" She said while slamming her hand on the desk. Nina leaned towards me and whispered in my ear._

"_This is why I never woke Amber up in the middle of the night… Yikes!" She smiled and I chuckled. Amber whipped around and gave me the death stare._

"_You think this is funny? Its not!" She yelled and stomped in the direction the nurse told her to. Me and Nina stifled a laugh and followed her. Everyone looked at me and smirked. We arrived in the lobby for the Pregnancy part of the hospital and laid down. We all drifted back to sleep._

_I woke up 7 hours later and looked around. Nina was curled up in my lap sleeping. Mara and Mick were laying down together across the room, still sleeping. Then I looked at Amber and Alfie. Alfie was asleep, but Amber was awake. She was sitting up admiring her ring. She must have felt eyes on her, so she looked up and smiled at me. She got up from her seat and walked over to me. _

"_Wanna get coffee and then wake everyone up?" She asked. I nodded and got up. We were walking down the hallway when we saw Jerome heading towards us._

"_Hey guys! Where is everyone?" He asked and looked behind us._

"_Their still sleeping. Why aren't you with Patricia?" I asked. I thought he would have at least stayed with her. Jerome smiled._

"_She already had the babies, so she asked me to go check on you guys." He said then the smile faded. "We haven't been able to see them yet though. The doctor says there really premature. She was due at 46 weeks, and its only 37 right now…" He said and looked away. Amber got worried._

"_Are they going to be okay?" She blurted out with tears stinging her eyes. We both looked to Jerome who remained silent for a moment._

"_Their not sure…."_

_**Oh god, I love cliffhangers, don't you?;D**_

_**10-20 reviews for a new chapter!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Don't kill me. I can't update with the new chapter today, so here's a short author's note. Umm… I have no school tomorrow, but I'm probably hanging out with friends without laptops and stuff, but I promise to update at least once tomorrow! SO SORRY! I'm upset too… Review your opinion on next chapter!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so here's the new chapter that I promised to put up today. Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Oh, and Early-Birdie-Girly, thanks for the boy name! Here's the deal, 10- 20 reviews or this story comes to an end. Want some spoilers? PM me(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, but I do own the decision of if Patricia's babies live!**

**Mick's POV**

We have been at this hospital _way_ to much lately. Last week for Alfie, and now for Patricia? Too much if you ask me. Fabian and Amber were up before us and saw Jerome. After they talked to him, they woke us up and talked to us. Amber was crying the entire time and Fabian looked upset.

"So, Jerome had to go back to Patricia, but he told us what was going on." Amber said and began to sob. Alfie was holding her in his arms trying to calm her down. Fabian took over telling the story for her.

"Jerome said that Patricia had the babies, but they weren't allowed to hold them or see them yet. They were very premature, and there is something going on with them. They still haven't heard anything from the doctors yet. Jerome and Patricia did decide on the names… Sarah Nicole Williamson- Clarke, and Ollie Tyler Williamson-Clarke." He said and smiled weakly at the last part. We all sat together heart broken and pitiful of Jerome and Patricia.

The next few hours were filled with stress and impatience. We all wanted to know what was going on! Jerome walked into the room and said we could come see Patricia now. We all got up and walked to Patricia's room. She looked like a wreck.

"Hey guys." She said and gave us a watery smile. I felt terrible.

"Hey, how you doing?" Amber said as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. The other girls were following right at her heels.

"Not good. I'm so nervous!" She said and took a breath. "The doctor said he'll be coming in any minute now. He has some news he needs to give us."

"Well, everything's going to be alright. Your strong Patricia." Nina said and squeezed her hand. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Patricia and Jerome… Alone." He said. We nodded and left them to talk.

45 minutes later, Jerome texted Alfie that the doctor was gone and we should come back. We darted to the room and knocked.

"Come in!" Jerome yelled and Alfie opened the door. We went inside and saw Patricia. She had a little pink blanket cuddled in her arms. I turned to Jerome who had a little blue bundle in his arms. We walked over to the blankets and two sleeping newborns were wrapped inside them. Patricia was crying and we all became confused.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Patricia asked Jerome.

"Its your decision. Do you want me to? I know it makes you upset…" Jerome replied looking down.

"I'll just tell you." Patricia said and took a breath. She closed her eyes. "The doctor said since they were born so early, there could be something wrong. That's why were only holding them now, instead of when they were first born. The doctor wants to run tests and things, but right now we are free to go home."

**Blaghh, there you go! 10-20 reviews or I stop writing! Thanks in advance(:**


	27. Chapter 27

**You got 14 reviews! Good enough, here's a new chapter(:**

**15-20 Reviews or I quit! Current of Reviews: 220**

**Want Spoilers? PM me(:**

**Mara's POV**

After the scare at the hospital, we all went home. Patricia and Jerome came home too, and the babies are at the hospital for the night. The doctors changed their mind and decided they need to observe them over night to make sure their okay. We all walked in the door and went straight to our rooms. I laid down and fell right asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Everyone was already at the table eating breakfast. I pulled out the chair and sat next to Mick. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips. I ate my blueberry pancakes and went with Mick on a walk. Patricia and Jerome were visiting at the hospital. Alfie, Amber, Nina and Fabian were all planning their weddings. Mick held my hand and we walked around campus. We were silent for a few minutes then he looked at me.

"Since it's finally the weekend, and we have Monday off, I was wondering if you wanted to get away from all this drama and go on a trip?" Mick said with a smile. Awwh, how sweet! I thought to myself.

"I would love to! Just us?" I asked. Mick nodded. "Okay! Where are we gonna go?"

"Well, we could go camping? If you want. Or we could-" Mick began but I cut him off.

"Camping is great!" I said and gave him a hug. I pulled away and he held onto me. He looked me in the eye and we started one of our snogging sessions.

The rest of the day was spent packing and getting ready for the trip. Trudy gave us permission, so the next morning we called a cab and drove to the camp site. It was just the woods, but at the beginning was a place to rent kayaks and tents and other stuff. We walked for about a mile into the woods and we found a clearing. Mick turned to me with a questioning look.

"Want to set up here?" He asked and I nodded. I pitched the tent and he started a camp fire. He set up a big sleeping bag out next to the fire and after I finished with the tent, we hopped into the sleeping bag and roasted marshmallows. Mick taught me how to make smores.

"First, you get a marshmallow and put it on a stick. Then you have to put it over the fire until its cooked." Mick said and showed me how. I smiled and cuddled with him while we roasted the marshmallows.

"Okay, my marshmallow is on fire!" I said and started blowing out the flame on the marshmallow. Mick laughed and helped me.

"It's okay. It'll still taste good. Now, take a graham cracker and put chocolate on it." Mick showed me how and then explained the rest of the steps. When I finally had a finished my smore, I took a bite. It was delicious! Me and Mick cuddled in front of the fire talking for a while, then we went into the tent and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Mick was asleep. I went out to where the fire was now out, and cleaned up a little.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call from the woods. I turned around and saw a guy about our age looking around. He saw me and a look of relief washed over him. "Hey! I'm Jake, I'm sorta… Lost." He said and laughed. I laughed with him and walked over to him.

"You look terrible. And your bleeding! Here, let me get you a new shirt." I said. He had a huge gash along his side and his shirt was ripped and covered in blood. I went to Mick's shirts and got one for Jake. He took off his shirt and I cleaned his cut. We talked and he sorta flirted while I laughed until I heard someone talk.

"Excuse me?" Mick said and coughed. I turned around and saw him standing next to the tent looking so pissed! I gave Jake the shirt and said goodbye.

"Mick! It wasn't what it looked like!" I said and ran over to him. When he was sure Jake couldn't hear him, he yelled at me and exploded.

"Bullshit Mara! You're a freakin cheater! You bitch! I hate you!" He screamed in my face. I was scared and then he did it. He slapped me across the face.

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Wanna know what happens next? Review! 15-20 or you don't find out what happens! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I officially am mad at fanfiction. I am FINALLY able to log in! So, you all are extremely shocked now, I'm just gonna say a few things, then you can read the much anticipated chapter(:**

**First, 10-20 reviews or I'm done writing. Anonymous reviews accepted!**

**Second, PM me for spoilers(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, just my ideas and other mumbo jumbo!**

**Fabian's POV**

Mick and Mara went away camping for some 'alone time', so Nina was staying in my room. Jerome and Patricia were staying overnight at the hospital watching the twins, and Alfie and Amber were staying in Amber and Nina's room. We were watching a movie and laying on my bed snuggling.

"Well, that was a good movie." I said when the credits began to roll. I stood up and stretched. Nina did the same and then I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to me. "I love you, Nina." She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too… Now we should get started on these wedding plans." Nina said and walked away getting her wedding planner.

"Can't we just chill and spend some time together. No planners, notebooks, wedding talk?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Nina, of course, took this the wrong way.

"Oh, so now you don't want to marry me?" She said and raised her eyebrows.

"WHAT? When did I say that?" I said. She is completely nuts!

"That's what you said! NO wedding talk, NO wedding planners, NO nothing!" She said and walked over to Mick's bed. She pulled the covers back, scoffed at me, and went in the bed to sleep. I decided to deal with it in the morning and went to my bed, shaking my head.

I woke up the next morning the same time as Nina. She stretched and looked at me.

"Still mad at me?" I said and gave her my best fake pout. She laughed.

"Noo. I was stupid." She said and pecked my lips. "So, have you seen my phone?" She asked and looked around the room. I got up and looked with her.

"Check Mick's drawl?" I asked. She walked over and gasped. I quickly went up behind her.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. She held something up in her hand.

"Fabian… This is steroids! Mick… Mick takes steroids?" She asked and we sat there in shock. I grabbed my laptop and sat down.

"Whatcha doing there?" Nina asked and sat beside me.

"Checking steroids out on google." I said and typed 'steroids' into the search bar. A website popped up and I clicked on side affects. One of the major ones was uncontrolable anger.

Mara and Mick came back the next day and Mick went straight to the shower. Me and Nina were sitting on the couch talking and Mara came up to us.

"Hi guys… Um, can we talk?" She said and looked around we nodded and she sat on the chair across from us. "So listen, Mick sorta… More or less, hit me? A few times. I really need your help. I don't know what to do.." She said and began to cry. Me and Nina exchanged a look and Nina sighed.

"Mara, its… it's the steroids." Nina said and gave Mara a hug.

**Mick does steroids! BAD MICK! Oh, well. Review what you think! 10-20 or I quit….**


	29. Chapter 29

**Your gonna hate me, but I'm pausing Mick and Mara drama for a sec. Sorrry! But anyway, PM me for spoiler. 10-20 reviews or I quit writing. And I wanted to apologize for not updating that often. I've been stressed and just discouraged from writing more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Patricia's POV**

"Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke?" A nurse called from the door of the waiting room. We popped out of our seats and walked over to her. We had been waiting for any news for the past 2 days. Jerome and I stayed at the hospital and occasionally walked over to the nursery to see if they were there, but every time they weren't.

"Dr. Smith asked me to tell you that he has news about your twins." She said as we walked down the hall and stopped at a little yellow room. We walked inside and sat down. "Good luck." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Do you think everything is okay?" I asked Jerome nervously. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight.

"Everything will be just fine." He said and kissed the top of my head. We sat in silence, enjoying this moment. The doctor walked into the room after a few minutes and put his hand out to us.

"Jerome, Patricia. It's nice to see you again." He said smiling and shaking our hands. He sat down on his spinny doctor chair and looked at us smiling.

"Can you just give us the news? I'm about to throw up I'm so nervous!" I said annoyed. He just laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can officially take your twins home. They are stable and ready for their parents." Me and Jerome smiled and the doctor led us to the nursery. He walked into the room and picked up two little bundles. He handed me the pink bundle, and Jerome the blue. I peered at the opening in the blanket and sure enough, there was a newborn little girl sleeping peacefully. I looked at Jerome with tears in my eyes. We checked out and headed home as a family.

The first few nights were full of getting up 10 times during the night to crying and whining. It was tiring. But if I thought two screaming babies were bad, I was wrong. Because on the third day of being a mommy with babies at home, the devil came. That's right, Joy showed up.

"Hey bitches! I'm home!" I heard a voice call from the foyer. It sounded like… Joy. But I thought it was impossible. I walked into the main hall and sure enough, there she was wearing the same glare she left with. I was holding baby Ollie and feeding him a bottle. I was still in PJ's and my hair was a mess.

"Umm… What's that _thing _Patricia's holding?" She said and looked at me grossed out. "Wait… Did she get knocked up?" She said and burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes I did. And this "thing" I'm holding is a baby. You know, a baby? That thing no guy will ever want to have with you?" I snapped back. She still had a smirk on her face. I couldn't hesitate another minute. I had to tell her. "Oh, Joy? Just thought I'd let you know- Jerome is the baby daddy." I said smugly. Joy's face immediately turned red with rage. Jerome had perfect timing. He walked into the main hall holding Sarah in the air while he made silly faces at her. I laughed and he looked up.

"Joy?" He said stunned. She nodded and walked stiffly upstairs. Ha, I showed that bitch.

Later that night, I overheard Joy on the phone. The stupid slut had it on speaker.

"Patricia is such a whore. She got freakin knocked up by MY guy." Joy said into the phone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The person on the other line asked.

"I'm gonna make that bitch regret it. Starting by taking away Jerome and it's not that hard to fake an incident with babies. Things happen all the time and the go poof!" Joy said with a chuckle. I backed away from the door and went into my room cradling the twins. If that mother fucker touches my babies…

**Blahh. There. Review. Make me feel loved. Thanks love(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but you guys know that I'm stressed and have stuff going on. Well, I just wanted to say that I got my first slam review and guess what? I loved it! Here's the review- "**I'm not reading it anymore cause patrica got pregnant and there is NO mystery or Rufus or victor. And I thought they were in senior year? Whatever not reading it anymore!" **Anyone who has the same thoughts, I have a bunch of people who love the story, so I could care less. I hate fanfictions with a mystery. They bug me. So, anonymous reviews appreciated, and I want 15-20 reviews or I quit this story for good. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ideas and plot.**

**Mick's POV**

I have no regrets. I don't care that I hit Mara. She deserved it. She shouldn't have done everything she did. We've been back from the trip for 2 days now, and I haven't seen her once. She's been spending her time with Fabian and Nina talking to them. I decided that I would go to the gym and clear my head. I opened my drawer and pulled out a brown paper bag. Inside were my white pills- steroids. I took two and put them back. It looked like someone had been going through my drawer, but I just ignored it. I went to the gym and started lifting.

That night I was sitting on the couch alone watching TV. Everyone was upstairs and I could here them whispering and I saw a few of them peaking at me from the stairs.

"Problem?" I called out to them and turned to glare at them. They all walked down the stairs and looked at me. Alfie walked past the common room and I heard him open a door then a few moments later he walked out holding my brown bag.

"Yes, actually. What the hell is this man?" He said and look a handful of pills. He threw them to the ground and then dumped the contents of the bag on the ground. I was fuming.

"LEWIS! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND WHY WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY STUFF? HUH?" I said walking closer to him with my fists balled up.

"We all saw. Word of advice- It's not cool to hit your girl." Alfie spat the words at me.

"Mick, we just want to help you. Calm down." Amber said and held onto my arm. I shoved her off me and to the floor. I heard her whimper and begin to cry, but I turned back to Alfie. And I swung at him. The punch connected with his jaw, but he held himself up. I went to swing at him again, but he dodged it and kicked me between the legs. I immediately dropped to the floor in pain.

"Mick, we just want to help you. Come on." Mara said and helped me up. Amber and Alfie had fled upstairs where Patricia and Jerome had been the whole time with their kids. Fabian and Nina watched in the corner of the room. Nina was crying and Fabian was holding her tightly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Mara was trying to calm me down. We went into my room and left everyone behind.

"Mick, you need help." Mara said from the other side of my room.

"I know." I muttered quietly.

"You can't get that kind of help here. We have already packed your stuff, and reserved you a room. Mick, were sending you to rehab. Your cab will be here in 10 minutes. Get ready." And with that, she left me alone.

**Is Mick done with steroids? Will rehab help? Find out by reviewing! 15-20 or I quit. Next chapter- Joy and Patricia! (:**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Two updates in one day? Yeah buddy! Well, you all did good with reviews last chapter, so try it again! I want the number of reviews to be 300, or I won't write anymore. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Disclaimer- I only own my ideas.**_

_**Joy's POV**_

_While everyone was worrying about the idiot Mick, I was in my room planning what I'm gonna do about Patricia. I can't believe I was ever friends with her. She's a slut and stole my boyfriend. The only reason he's still with her is because he feels bad about getting her knocked up. He belongs with me. He always have. My Jerome. Mrs. Joy Clarke. My plan was going to happen that night. I set the alarm on my phone to go off at 1:15 A.M. This was going to be a very eventful night…_

_Beep! Beeeep! Beeeeeeeeep! _The alarm on my phone kept going off and I groaned and put it on snooze. I was going to sleep for another five minutes, then I remembered what I was about to do. I shot up in my bed and turned my phone off. I crept out of my bed and past Mara and Patricia's beds. I opened the door but then stopped. I walked to Patricia's bed and turned off the baby monitor. I couldn't risk anything. I walked down the hall to where the nursery was. I opened the door just enough to peak inside. I saw Jerome in the nursery rocking Ollie and singing softly to him. I smiled and shut the door. My Jerome was perfect. I walked into my room again and went to the baby monitor. I switched it on and turned it up as loud as it would go. I smirked and left the room. Jerome was asleep in the rocking chair and the babies were both sleeping in the cribs. This was perfect. I walked over to the crib and poked Sarah in the stomach until she woke up. She started crying and I went over to where Jerome was and wrapped my legs around him. I starting bouncing in his lap. Just as I planned, Patricia came into the room.

"Jerome! We woke the babies! Stop, stop! Patricia might see!" I yelled. Jerome had a stunned look on his face and Patricia was crying. I got off Jerome and smoothed my Pajamas. I smiled really smug and watched Patricia. She was frozen in place at what she thought she saw.

"Patricia! It's not what it looks like I swear! Joy-" Jerome started, but Patricia cut him off.

"Save it Jerome. I began to think you actually cared about me and the babies, but I guess I was wrong. Were done." She said and grabbed the babies from the cribs. She brought them to our room and slammed the door. Jerome looked at me with disgust. He shook his head, and walked out the door. Jerome's gone, now I need to get to the babies.

The next morning at breakfast, I was the last one to the table. And to my disgust, Jerome and Patricia were at the table holding hands. I walked over to my seat and sat down staring at them. I received glares from everyone at the table.

"So, Joy. Me and Jerome had a nice chat this morning. He told me what you did and how much of a skank you are." Patricia said with a smirk. Jerome leaned over and kissed her gently. He pulled away, but Patricia pulled him back and they kissed passionately. After a few moments, Patricia pulled away.

"I love you." Jerome whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered smiling. And with that, I ran out the door.

**I am not a big fan of this chapter, so if you hate it, tell me. I was watching a movie while I watched this, so I was half paying attention. Sorry! Review until the number is at least 300! Thanks(:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Blahh, Nina and Amber's dresses have links on my profile! Check it out and review? Thanks(:**

**Jerome's POV**

After the big fiasco with Joy, Patricia told me about the phone conversation she heard Joy having. I got scared and told Mr. Sweet who was still our house master. After that, we found out that Joy had packed her bags and was banned from Anubis house and our school. Life was good. The babies were healthy and sleeping through the night, me and Patricia were getting along, everyone just seemed to be happy. Even Mara! She didn't seem to care about Mick needing. I think she agreed that he needed help. Me and Patricia were sitting in the nursery talking when the sore subject came up- Marriage.

"So, Nina and Amber go their dresses a couple days ago." She stated. I had asked Patricia to marry me the night before, and she said no. She didn't think it was the right time. She was worried about making a mistake.

"Did they now?" I said like I didn't care.

"Yupp. You know, I've been thinking." She said intently.

"What about?" I asked brushing her off.

"About us. Getting married. I want to." She said and stared at me. I looked at her and smirked.

" What makes you think I still want to marry you?" I said joked. She laughed.

"Oh shut up." She said laughing.

"What? I'm not kidding!" I said looking at her.

" Fine." She said and walked over to me. She kneeled down onto one knee and took my hands. "Jerome Clarke, would you marry me?" She asked. I sat there amused. I rubbed my chin and smirked.

"Hmmm… I might have to think about it…" I said making her laugh. She smacked my arm. "I'm kidding. Of course I would love to marry you."

"Good." She said and kissed me. "But we don't really have the money. You know with the babies and all… I think we should just go to city hall and get married there. No guests or cakes or balloons. Just us."

"I agree. When should we do this secret marriage?" I asked while she sat on my lap.

"Don't laugh- but what about today?" She asked looking me in the eye.

"If your serious- Yes. We can get married today." I said this and she smiled.

" This is what I want. Should we go now?" She asked and I nodded. She went to her room to change and I pulled on my tux. I got her ring out of my bag and walked upstairs. Patricia came out of her room in a stunning white dress- Not a wedding dress, just a white dress- and she held a black velvet box. We got the twins up and went off to get married.

After the quick ceremony, we came home as Mr. and Mrs. Jerome Clarke. It was a nice feeling. Patricia called everyone to the common room and once they were all seated I made the announcement.

"As you know, me and Patricia left today and wouldn't say where we were going." They nodded. "Well, we went to city hall and got married." I said and smiled really wide. They were shocked but really happy for us. The night went by fast, and I went to sleep in the nursery with my wife sitting in my lap.

**Can't you just feel everything settling and ending? I know I can! ONly a few chapters left!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have come to an official decision. I am going to make a chapter splurge. That means that over the next few days, I'm going to post the rest of the chapters at once. I still have to type them and everything though, but please review on every chapter still(: I'll be starting a new story soon too, and I'll think you'll like it. It's really intense. Thanks(:**

**Nina's POV**

The past few weeks were intense. Everyone around us had drama. We lost one house mate- Mick. And gained three- Joy, Sarah, and Ollie. Me and Fabian tried to stay out of it, but we always get roped into everything. Then it becomes our problem, just as much as everyone else's. Me and Fabian were laying on my bed cuddled together. I was laying on my side and so was Fabian. We were snuggled close and had our fingers intertwined. We sat there in comfortable silence for minutes then I broke it.

"Fabes, I completely forgot." I said.

"About what?" He said and propped his head in his hand looking at me.

"Our wedding. It's next month!" I said and bolted up looking at him worried.

"Your right? With everyone else's drama, I guess we forgot! And Amber even forgot about her wedding too! That is, if were still doing the joined wedding?" Fabian asked while he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We are. We should finish the plans today or tomorrow. Don't you think?" I said as I whipped my phone out. He nodded in response. I scrolled through my contacts and found Amber. I pressed call and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Amber's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, I need you upstairs. It's important." I said into the phone.

"Nina, your upstairs. I'm in Alfie's room. Would it be so hard to come and get me?" She asked annoyed and hung up. I tossed my phone aside and giggled. Fabian was smirking and shaking his head. We heard two sets of footsteps coming up the steps, and then Amber and Alfie came through the door holding hands.

"What's so important?" Alfie asked. Him and Amber sat on Amber's bed across from us.

"We completely forgot about wedding plans. Our weddings are less than a month away!" I said and Amber's eyes widened with realization.

" Oh my god. How could I forget? What's happening to me?" Amber began to freak out. Alfie put his arm around her to calm her down.

"We want to finish the planning today or tomorrow, so should we start now?" I asked and pulled out a notebook and pen. Amber nodded and sat next to me. I scooted out of Fabian's lap and we began some major wedding planning.

The four of us had pulled an all nighter. We did manage to finish the wedding planning though. Me and Amber had plans to go to pick out wedding dresses that day, while the boys bought tuxedos. Me and Amber got showered and got ready. By the time we got in the cab, it was noon. We went into town and went to the first shop we saw. It was called "Skylar's weddings". Amber picked out three dresses, and I picked out three dresses. I went into my changing room and put on the first one. I looked in the mirror and studied myself. The dress was an off white halter and it was straight and flat. I didn't like it.

"Ready?" Amber called out to me.

"Yeah. But just warning you- I hate this dress." I called back. I walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Amber. We were wearing the same dress! We both laughed and joked about the dress being lame. I went into the room and zipped myself up into the next one. I looked to the mirror to see how it looked. It was a sweetheart neckline with no straps. It hugged me just right on top, but the bottom was huge and princess-y. I walked out and showed Amber who was wearing a straight dress with a ton of sparkles.

"Nina…. You look amazing! You look like a princess! You have to buy it! I don't like this dress- not poofy enough- but your dress looks fabulous!" She shouted at me. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's too… too you." I said and laughed. Amber nodded then went to put on her next dress. I heard a gasp and squeal from her room, so I knew she loved it. I put on my last dress and surprisingly, I loved it! It was tight on top and strapless. Then at the bottom it was ruffled and layered. It was beautiful. I walked into the hallway and me and Amber looked at each other. She was wearing a pearl white dress a little like mine, and hers had a pink bow across the waist. She looked stunning.

"Amber… That is your dress. Buy it. Buy it now." I said stunned. She beamed at me.

" I think I will! You have to buy that one! It's perfect." She said genuinely. We smiled and paid. Then we drove home with our wedding dresses in tow.

**Yay! Now on to typing the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay! Almost done. It's sad and exciting. Well, review!**

**Amber's POV**

The rest of the month was boring and uneventful. The only thing that happened was Mick coming back and apologizing to us all. He told me he was extremely sorry and it was the steroids that pushed me, not him. We all forgave him and he's back with Mara.

The day came quickly. It was THE day. My wedding day. It was Nina's too. We were having a double wedding. The day started off crazy. I hadn't seen Alfie in the past 24 hours because of the silly rule. Nina hadn't seen Fabian either, so we were hanging out together. This was going to be a new beginning for me. My life with Alfie Lewis. My life as Amber Lewis. It sounds perfect. I woke up and took a shower. Me and Nina were staying at my parents house, so she went into the shower in her room. We got dressed into sweatpants and hollister tops. We put our uggs on and got into my mom's car. She drove us to the hair salon and we got out hair done. My hair was curled and put into the really cute half updo. I wore a small tiara on my head. Nina's hair was curled and resting in bouncy locks on her shoulders. We looked amazing.

"Amber you look fantastic." Nina gushed. I smiled and touched my hair.

"I do, don't I? You look just as amazing as me, Nina." I said and gave her a hug. Next, we went to get manicures and pedicures. We got pedicures and sat in the massage chairs. I was closing my eyes relaxing, when I heard Nina laugh. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry, this is my first pedicure and it tickles!" She said laughing. I was surprised.

"This is your first pedicure, like ever?" She nodded. "Wow. Your missing out." I said and picked up my magazine.

"Well, when our HUSBANDS have guy days, we should get pedicures." Nina said and smiled. She emphasized the word husband which made me smile even bigger. We got our manicures and chatted occasionally. I think we were both in shock. We were so excited that in a few hours, we would be married women. We went to the church and saw our brides maids there. My brides maids were some friends from home, and my maid of honor was Mara. Nina's brides maids were american friends and Patricia was her maid of honor. We got zipped into our dresses and our make up artists did our make up. We looked amazing. I heard music begin to play and I took and deep breath. I looked at Nina and we hugged each other.

"Nina, even when were both married and have our own lives, I still want to be best friends forever. Got that?" I said and she nodded. We were both crying and the ceremony hadn't started yet! Then my dad came in and it was time to walk down the aisle. I was on my dad's left arm and Nina was on his right. My dad was like her father since her parents died. Alfie was on one side of the altar and Fabian was on the other. The priest was in the middle. I walked to Alfie and stood in front of him and Nina did the same with Fabian. We said our vows and we kissed. I walked out of the church and into my new life as Mrs. Amber Lewis.

**Ahhh! Next chapter is the last one!**


	35. Chapter 35

**This is the ending! It's been so much fun writing and you guys truly are my inspiration. I love all of your reviews, and even when I thought to stop, I would read your reviews and decide to continue. I will be posting my new story soon, so check it out!**

**10 years later….**

**Nina and Fabian's Life**

Nina and Fabian lived happily and after they were married, they went on the cruise for their honey moon. They settled down and got a place of their own. Nina had 3 kids. One was Fabian Jr., another was Christofer Drew, and their little girl was Amber. They lived in England, and never lost touch with the rest of the house mates. Nina and Amber are still best friends and always get pedicures every weekend while Jerome, Alfie, Fabian and Mick meet up and have a guys day.

**Alfie and Amber's Life**

These two have a fabulous marriage and moved down the street from where Nina and Fabian bought a house. Amber had 4 little girls. Victoria, Nina, Patricia, and Caitlin. All of their daughters share their mother's pink obsession, but they all love to pull pranks like their dad. Alfie is still the prankster with Jerome and they always hang out like old times.

**Patricia and Jerome's Life**

Their quick decision marriage turned out for the best. They are going on strong in their marriage. Ollie and Sarah were always healthy despite what the doctor's first thought. The couple ended up having 2 children again and it was another set of twins. One was a girl named Julia and the other was a boy named Matt. Patricia has girl time with Amber and Nina a lot and they all live only 15 minutes away from each other. Jerome and Alfie produce a hit TV show called 'Pranked' that is shown on MTV.

**Joy's Life**

After many failed attempts at getting Jerome back, she gave up. Joy now lives in London in her apartment alone with three cats.

**Mara's Life**

Mara and Mick split. He asked her to marry him and she rejected him. They split after this, and she moved to England to go to Medical school where she met her husband, Antonio. They live in New York with two boys, Aidan and Scott.

**Mick's Life**

After his split with Mara, his sports fell apart. He did open his own sporting goods store near where Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian live. Mick met his wife, Sammi at a soccer match. They have two biological daughters, Libby and Mandi, and they adopted four sons, Alex, Drew, Evan, and Ryan.

**That's the ending! Keep checking my profile for my new story! I will be posting it today or tomorrow! Thanks(:**


End file.
